<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thoughts of You by herondick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488374">Thoughts of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondick/pseuds/herondick'>herondick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Masturbation, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondick/pseuds/herondick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew thinks about Cordelia, and things get a little naughty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cordelia Carstairs &amp; Matthew Fairchild, Matthew Fairchild/Cordelia Carstairs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thoughts of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: all characters belong to Cassandra Clare.<br/>Tumblr: @herondick</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matthew watched as the fire crackled in the grate, wishing he could burn his own thoughts away. He was sitting in his new flat, surrounded by silence and darkness.</p><p> I wonder what Cordelia is doing, he wondered. He immediately cursed himself, shaking his head to rid himself of his own thoughts.</p><p>  It didn’t matter what Cordelia was doing. She was James’s fiancé, and Matthew knew he had no business thinking about her.</p><p>  And yet, he couldn’t make himself stop thinking about her laughter, or her beautiful smile. He found himself wondering if her skin was as soft as it looked, or how it would feel to bury his hands in her silky hair.</p><p>  Matthew shook his head, raising his glass of brandy to his lips. He took a sip, and he winced slightly at the burning sensation in his throat. He put the glass down on the table beside him and leaned his head back onto his chair.</p><p>  He closed his eyes, but behind his lids he didn’t see darkness. Instead, his mind was filled with images of Cordelia dancing with Cortana. He remembered the way her hips swayed, and the way her hair fell down her shoulders. He remembered her confidence as she danced, and the glimmer of slight rebellion in her dark eyes.</p><p>  Matthew let out a frustrated groan. He could feel himself getting hard from his thoughts of her. He knew it was wrong, that she was engaged to James, his parabatai. He shouldn’t entertain these thoughts of, and he definitely shouldn’t give into his desires.</p><p>  But the devil on Matthew’s shoulder was very persuasive. He doesn’t really love her. It’s a fake engagement.<br/>  With a sigh, Matthew trailed his hand down his body, stopping once he got to the button on his trousers. “I can’t believe I’m about to do this,” he mumbled to himself, but he had no plans on stopping.</p><p>  He undid the button, and pushed his trousers down enough so he could pull his cock out. He wrapped his hand around it and began to stroke, ignoring the rough calluses on his palm.</p><p>  Matthew bit his lip, suddenly becoming frustrated at how... boring this was. He knew that once he was done, he still wouldn’t be completely satisfied. The only way he would get that satisfaction would be if it was Cordelia’s hand around him.</p><p>  In his mind, he pictured Cordelia kneeling in front of him with a smirk plastered onto her beautiful face as she stroked him. He imagined her leaning forward to take him into her mouth. He could almost feel what it would be like to have her wet tongue lick and tease him.</p><p>  Matthew began to move his hand faster as his mind wandered. He thought about putting her in questionable positions, and all of the different ways he could take her. He imagined the sounds she would make, and he wondered how loud he could make her scream. He was close now, and he needed one more thought to drive him over the edge.</p><p>  His head was filled with the image of her thighs around his head as he licked and kissed her. His mouth watered at the thought of what she would taste like...</p><p>  Right there, he thought to himself. He gripped the arm of the chair as he came, stroking himself a few more times. Thoughts of Cordelia left his mind as he finished himself off.</p><p>  After he was done, he looked down at himself and the mess he made. He fought back the feeling of guilt that threatened to overwhelm him. He had done worse things in his life, and he shouldn’t let something as minimal as pleasing himself cause him to wallow in shame.</p><p>  Instead, he just sat there staring blankly into the fire. He shook his head as he stood to clean himself up. Thoughts of you will be the death of me, Cordelia Carstairs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>